Kyōichi Takame
|romaji=Takame Kyōichi |first = Battle 48 (8 Fist Heroes) |affiliation = Katsujinken, Shinpaku Alliance (contractor, not a member) Leader of the Loki Shadows Owner of Loki's Detective Agency Formerly Ragnarök Eight Fists Loki's Ragnarok |age = 17 |nickname = The Fourth Fist Loki |art = Karate (Spear Hand w/ Tame) |type = Sei |master = None |disciple = Loki Shadows Formerly: Loki's Ragnarök |Classification = Middle Class Disciple |birthday = September 4 |height = 177 cm |weight = 71 kg |hobbies = Wire puzzles. He often sends his underling No. 20 to buy puzzles that are as difficult as possible. |likes = Peperoncino. |dislikes = Sweets |grades = Fairly good. |dreams = Hehehe... |voiceactor= Keiji Fujiwara |voiceactor en= Travis Willingham}} Kyōichi Takame used to be the Fourth Fist of Ragnarök, but now he runs a detective agency and frequently accepts request from Haruo Niijima. He uses a Karate style that involves using all the joints in his arms. Besides being a powerful fighter, he is also quite intelligent, using information about his opponents to his advantage. Personality and Goals Despite his strength, Loki prefers to win by using any means necessary: he kidnaps Honoka after learning that she is Kenichi's sister, despite Hermit's protests. His ultimate goal is unknown, but it seems that he wanted to destroy Ragnarök from the inside, planting seeds of doubt among the Eight Fists in order to disorient the gang. Niijima states that both he and Loki follow the "Art of Evil", which is why Loki uses dirty methods to win. However, Loki isn't completely heartless, as he does have care for his men and towards Number 20, going as far as to rescue her from Yami with his men and admitted he was glad she was safe. However, he's not above using her as a distraction so he himself can escape whenever they are cornered. Appearance Loki is a tall muscular young man with light blue hair that sticks up in the front and has combed in the back. He wears a dark long trench coat with dark gloves that have golden insignia shaped the Roman numeral for "4" and a skin tight fighting outfit. He's well known for always wearing his bug like goggles. He is actually good looking without his goggles on, stated by Takeda as being among the five most handsome guys in Ragnarök, also including Takeda, Ukita, and Hermit. Miu even said that he was attractive. History Loki's past before joining Ragnarök is currently unknown. Being the fourth fist, it is strongly implied that he was one of the first to be recruited into the newly formed Ragnarök, and likewise to be one of the first to reach the rank of one of the strongest fighters in the organization, who all later would be known as the eight fists. Using his power as the fourth fist, Loki began recruiting more and more people, using these people and training them, assembling his small, unique unit of trained gang members, forming his unit of lookalike fighters which he calls his "Shadows", and making Tōko Amada, who later would be known simply as Number 20, his assistant. Due to the growing number of followers under his control, Loki would come to want control over Ragnarök for himself, something he knew would be difficult with Odin in control, motivating him to slowly take control from behind the scenes by causing infighting between the different groups in Ragnarök, and by learning as many things about his fellow teammates as possible, including the existence of Ogata Isshinsai and both Odin and Hermit's connection to him. Loki's influence in these actions began bearing fruit after Kisara's introduction into Ragnarök's eight fists and even more so after Kenichi and the Shinpaku Alliance's continued interference in the gang's activities. Ragnarok Saga 'Siegfried Arc' Loki first "appears" using one of his "shadows" to meet with Niijima and to destroy Shinpaku Alliance. His thugs soon surround Niijima and his common soldiers and gang up on them, though are defeated when Kenichi, Takeda, and Ukita burst in and join the fray. Loki is then seen talking with Siegfried about Shinpaku, and quickly spots Niijima, who was spying on the two at the time. He allows Siegfried to chase Niijima and arranges for Niijima's deportation on a cargo ship. He orders his common thugs to attack Kenichi and Miu, who try to save Niijima, though does not participate in the battle himself. Loki then meets up with Hermit and kidnaps Honoka, using Kensei's name to quiet the protest from Hermit and order the latter around. During Kenichi's battle with Hermit, Loki threatens Kenichi to stop while he orders Number 20 to hold a knife to Honoka and Hermit to attack Kenichi, all the while detailing Hermit's past that led up to his entrance into the world of martial arts. When Hermit refuses, Loki steps into battle himself and attacks Kenichi, while his plans are ruined with Hermit saving Honoka. The battle ends harshly for him as Odin breaks his goggles and chastises him for haphazardly dropping Kensei's name, forcing Loki to retreat. Loki is seen talking with the other Fists, especially Berserker, who he claims would be a greater leader than Odin on several occasions. 'Final Clash arc' With a wall of his "shadows" blocking Niijima's exit from the warehouse, Loki manages to put Shinpaku to its own standstill, though the common Ragnarök forces are unable to catch Niijima. Loki uses this as an opportunity to blame Odin for Ragnarök's recent troubles and unveils his New Eight Fists to replace the old Eight Fists that Ragnarök lost, allowing himself to be ranked second to Berserker. However, he and his replacement Fists are quickly defeated by Berserker, who shows no interest of leading any gang. Yami/YOMI Saga 'Yomi in School Arc' After the dispersion of Ragnarök, Loki decided to open his own detective agency, with Number 20 and the rest of his followers becoming employees at the agency, till one day he is visited by Niijima, who offers him a job as a spy to get more inside information on the organisation, Yami and their disciples Yomi. After he had accepted Niijima's proposal, Loki is seen sending information about YOMI to Niijima, who is gathering and processing all date he receives. It is said that Loki is afraid of YOMI. 'Master-Disciple Tag Match Arc' Loki and Number 20 travel on board Diego's cruise ship and watch him and Caster fight the beginning rounds and are amazed by their strength and Loki even comments how he'd be no match for her. They both later hide from the guards after hearing about the bomb on board but still get caught and escape the ship. 'Ethan Stanley Arc' Loki and Number 20 go to Chikage's home and disguise themselves as her servants claiming the usual ones are sick. As they leave, their identity is blown again and are forced to run away with Number 20 giving a diversion. 'Weapon Fighters Arc' Hearing about YOMI's death match, Loki and Number 20 go watch it and are shocked to see Hermit is the challenger against Chou Enshin 'and Loki comments how strong Hermit is since before and actually cheers for him. After Hermit wins, they are caught again and Loki leaves Number 20 behind. However, he did so to gather his men and come save her worried over her condition. The next day, he receives more information from Niijima and agrees to take on jobs from him. Abilities and Resources *'Common Underlings: These are common gang members that Loki refers to by number. They were the same glasses that Loki does and carry batons and other random weapons to use. Number 20 is one of them and is usually seen working with him as his personal assistant. *'"Shadows": '''Underlings who are all disguised as him (except one that is obviously much fatter than the real one) that are used them to distract and confuse opponents. While not as strong as Loki himself, they are much stronger than Loki's normal underlings and are at the very least, strong enough to pretend to be him. Loki uses them as decoys to fool his enemies out into the open and as an ambush team. All of them use double-ended stun batons to attack their opponents. It is shown in an omake that common underlings are trained extensively to create the shadows. *'Gifted Intellect': It has been mentioned that during the Ragnarök Saga, Loki was the smartest member of the eight fists and the tactician of Ragnarök. Loki is a very gifted strategist who uses every advantage he can get his hands on to the fullest. He was able to outsmart Nijiima into a trap, use Hermit's debt to Ogata Isshinsai against him, use Kenichi's sister as a hostage to keep both him and Hermit in check, and even instigate the complete disbanding of Ragnarök from behind the scenes. He is also skilled at gathering information, as he is the one who has been supplying the Shinpaku Alliance with all of the information on Yomi and Yami, and has even managed to infiltrate Yami a couple of times in order to get this information and spy on its members. *'Spear Hand Specialist:' Loki's main fighting style is Karate, and as a karateka, Loki specializes in the use of spear hand techniques when fighting. Loki has been shown to use the Spear Hand while fighting Kenichi. He uses a style of spear hand called tame that involves the use of all the joints in his arms to effectively strike multiple times in one shot by striking with every part of the arm. He is able to strike Kenichi multiple times, though is unable to damage Kenichi extensively due to his endurance. *'Expert Teacher''' - Loki is not only a skilled strategist, but also a expert teacher as well. He has shown that he is able to teach multiple people how to due specific things and skills. He has trained all of his subordinates to fight just like him and trained them in all of his tactics as well. He personally trains the shadows to be perfect copies of himself and has even stated that he took time off from hanging out with the rest of the Eight Fists to secretly train the "New Eight Fists" for his betrayal against Odin. *'Skilled Detective: '''One of Loki's best talents is his ability to gather information. He is skilled enough that he was able to blackmail Hermit into helping him by using his debt to Ogata Isshinsai against him, exploit all the members of Ragnarök into fighting with each other by using their beliefs and different personalities against them, and even give Nijiima constant information on Yami and Yomi, despite both organisations being incredibly difficult to steal information from and ultimately being impossible to infiltrate. Nijiima even hired Loki as a spy for the Shinpaku Alliance to stay updated on what both organisations are up to. *'Weapon Specialist': Despite being an unarmed fighter, it has been proven that Loki is an experienced user of weapons and has even trained his underlings in the use of their weapons. Just like his underlings Loki uses specially customized double-ended stun batons as his weapon of choice. Unlike his underlings however, Loki rarely uses his batons as he is the only one among the group who does not need a weapon when he fights. Techniques *'Tame Strikes: Loki attacks his opponents using a special style of spear hand called tame. This style involves the use of all the joints in his arms to effectively strike multiple times in one shot by striking with every part of the arm. Using tame he is able to strike Kenichi multiple times, though is unable to damage Kenichi extensively due to his endurance. *'''Fifth Impact Punch: An omake technique that Loki almost used on Nijiima, not much is known about this technique, although it can be assumed that it is a more powerful version of his normal spear hand strikes. Gallery Loki20Color.png 20LokiColor.png LokiGame.jpg|Artwork of Loki from the video game Trivia *Yamazaki Takimoto from the original manga may have been the earlier version of Loki due to his similar use of dirty methods and martial arts. Both barely show their martial arts and both utilized the Spear Hand while fighting Kenichi. As stated before defeated by Kenichi, Yamazaki had talent but lacked effort. *He is named after Loki, a mischievous god in Norse mythology. He also is very deceptive and lies very often, living up to his namesake. *The goggles he wears are called "paukbrille" and are used in academic fencing. *Despite being one of the most dangerous members of the Eight Fists and one of the Main Antagonists of the Raganrök Saga, Loki is the only member of the eight fists who has not participated in any actual battles during the Yami/Yomi Saga, he is also the only martial artist in the Shinpaku Alliance who has not battled against Yomi, and the only member of the eight fists who is did not participate in the Eternal Sunset. Category:Katsujinken Category:Characters Category:Karate Users Category:Sei Category:Male Category:Former Villain Category:Ragnarok